


You're Real, You're Here, You're Breathing.

by LunarEclipse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Al is supportive and loving, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Ed can't get over that Al is real and here, Ed finally gets a good cry, Family Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Canon, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse/pseuds/LunarEclipse
Summary: Ed lifted up his good hand and stroked his trembling fingers along the skin of Al's bony arm. He traced the muscles and the tendons, sliding his fingers up the pale skin to Al's shoulder. Here he flattened his hand and slid it across Al’s chest and placed it over his beating heart.Ed let out a shuddering gasp and closed his eyes as he felt the steady ‘thump, thump, thump’ of Al's strong heart. His eyes felt damp and his shoulders shook as he simply felt that heartbeat, feeling it so intensely, that it might as well have been his own.





	You're Real, You're Here, You're Breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that after Al got his body back Ed could not stop touching him. He'd hold al's hand or wrap an arm around his shoulder whenever they walked. He'd crawl into Al's bed just to feel his chest rising and falling, he hugs Al whenever he can, breathing in his real and wonderful scent. Al never says anything but Ed's actions make him feel better too, he loves being able to feel his brother so close, smell Ed's scent, be reminded that he's real and here and has his body back. 
> 
> I love me some sweet, sweet brotherly love.  
> Written at 1 am  
> I have to work tomorrow, or today I guess. Help.
> 
> ENJOY~

Ed watched as Al's chest rose and fell. His  _ human _ chest. He wore a simple pair of pajama pants, his blanket wrapped around his legs. Al's chest was fair skinned and his muscles were atrophied but it was the most glorious sight Ed had ever seen.

He sat himself up and pushed his own blankets aside, climbing to the floor he walked over to Al's bed and kneeled.

His golden eyes traced the sharp contours of Al's face, the way his chapped lips were parted and how his eyes flicked around under his fluttering eyelashes.

Recently cut golden hair almost floated around Al's pale face and Ed felt his breath catch. This sight, the sight of his brother whole and well and  _ here _ . Was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Ed lifted up his good hand and stroked his trembling fingers along the skin of Al's bony arm. He traced the muscles and the tendons, sliding his fingers up the pale skin to Al's shoulder. Here he flattened his hand and slid it across Al’s chest and placed it over his beating heart.

Ed let out a shuddering gasp and closed his eyes as he felt the steady ‘ _ thump, thump, thump _ ’ of Al's strong heart. His eyes felt damp and his shoulders shook as he simply felt that heartbeat, feeling it so intensely, that it might as well have been his own.

It's been almost two weeks since Al got his body back, but Ed will never tire of this. When Ed opened his eyes the tears slid down his cheeks, a loving smile curling on his lips as he slid his hand up Al's neck (the pulse so wonderfully  _ strong _ ) and up to his face, tracing over his cheeks and his eyelids, the bridge of his nose and his chin.

A small sob crawled out of his throat but he clenched his lips together, biting so hard he could taste blood. Al was here, he was real. He was breathing, he was sleeping. He had a heartbeat and a pulse. He could eat and sleep and feel and smell things. It was all so fucking  _ wonderful _ .

Ed jumped when Al's hazy voice called his name. (Not echoey and metallic but  _ real and warm _ .) Al looked at him with hazy golden eyes and more tears slid down Ed's bruised face. “Sorry” he whispered roughly, removing his hand and wiping his face. Al smiled and shook his head, holding out one shaking limb and rubbing his bony fingers across Ed's cheek. 

Ed gave a soft sob and leaned into the touch. “I haven't seen you cry in so long” Al whispered wistfully. Ed sniffled and shook his head “pretty pathetic huh?” He rasped and Al gave a soft sigh “It's not pathetic brother, while I'm sad you're crying, I'm also happy, I know you didn't cry because I couldn't, but now, I can and so can you, we can both cry, we can both grieve properly over the people we've lost over the pain we've gone through” Al's voice was tired but firm, and he pushed himself up on shaky limbs, reaching out he gently cupped Ed's cheeks, his identical eyes peering into Ed's seriously. 

“Cry brother, please cry, please feel better and stop holding everything in” Ed felt his heart in his throat. This was  _ Al _ . For Al, he could cry. He could do anything for Al. Al was his little brother, the light of his life, his heart, his  _ soul _ and everything in between. Al was his reason for everything.

Ed felt his face crumble and he let out a rough sob, wrapping his arms around Al, his body trembled, cries being ripped from his throat. Al didn't shush him, but merely squeezed him as tight as he could, pressing kisses to Ed's hair because  _ he could.  _

Al could feel now. It was overwhelming at times, but it was  _ amazing _ . He could feel his brothers hand holding his through their physical therapy. He could smell his brother's natural scent of metal and some kind of musty scent that reminded him of an alchemical reaction. He could taste the food and feel his brother's soft hair slip through his fingers as he braided it. He could feel the cool air of the fan, the soft fabric of the sheets, the breeze from the sweet spring air.  

Right now, he could feel the tears and snot and drool all over his bare shoulder, and he wouldn't change a thing. He hugged Ed closer, peppering kisses all over the elders head and face. Loving the contact, loving that his brother was finally releasing all the hurt and anguish he had felt over the years.

Al had kept a close eye on Ed these past two weeks and he had been readying himself for this break down every since everything had finished.

When Ed pulled back a little, his eyes swollen and bloodshot, his cheeks ruddy and snot dripping from his nose, Al merely smiled, using a tissue from his bedside table to wipe his brothers face off. 

“Here,” Al said and scooted over, laying down with a soft plop and opening his arms. Ed gave a shaky smile and climbed on the bed, pushing his face against Al's and squeezing him tightly. 

“The nurses will get mad again” Ed whispered, the air brushing against Al's cheek. Al's nose crinkled at the smell of his brother's bad breath but then he smiled afterward, enjoying even the bad smells.

“Like you care about the rules” Al teased, making Ed snort.

They both fell into a content silence until Ed shuffled a little and pressed his ear against Al's bare chest, right over his heart. Al could feel his older brothers body practically melt as he heard the rhythmic thumping and he smiled, kissing his brother's sweaty temple. “I love you brother” Al whispered, closing his eyes and breathing heavily as the tendrils of sleep wrapped around him.  _ What a beautiful feeling that was. _

“I love you too Al” Ed's voice called groggily before they both fell asleep. Ed to the soothing sound of Al's heart, and Al to the calming scent of Ed.

 

_ It was a glorious thing to regain all sensation. But to be able to regain it with his brother? To Alphonse, that was even more glorious.  _

 

_ ~Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Question for you all, whats your top three favorite fma ships?  
> I like me some Ling(Greed) x Ed, Winry X Ed, Roy x Ed (love me some Winry X Al though)
> 
> Have a great day/night!
> 
> ~Luna
> 
> UPDATE : I have a Twitter now! One specifically for you guys to get updates on fics and for you to send me requests! Feel free to send requests for any of the fandoms I write for! And don't be afraid to ask if I write for other fandoms, because I'd be willing!  
> You can find me @LunarEclipseLE on Twitter!   
> Join the fun!


End file.
